Premier Noël
by MacBethncis
Summary: Le Premier Noël de Tony et Gibbs...


**Premier Noël**

**Mon Tout...**

Résumé : Le Premier Noël de Tony et Gibbs...

24 Décembre... NCIS... 21h29...

Appuyé contre le mur près de l'ascenseur, Gibbs attendait DiNozzo. Tony devait récupérer ses affaires puis, ils rentraient à la maison. Ils pouvaient, sans soucis, quitter le NCIS à deux. Grâce à la petite fête donnée par la Directrice, personne n'y ferait attention. D'ailleurs, sans cela, il n'y aurait rien eu pour rappeler Noël à Gibbs, surtout que pour lui, cette journée était comme toutes les autres depuis longtemps. Jethro se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui était passé par la tête de Shepard. Il ne se souvenait pas que Jen ait jamais manifesté par le passé un attrait pour cette fête ou une autre ou alors c'était lui qui stoppait net les idées de Joyeux Noël !! On aurait d'ailleurs dit qu'une trêve s'était installée pour le NCIS car peu d'équipe avait d'enquête en cours et donc, tout le monde s'était prêté au jeu de bonne volonté. Ziva les avait même étonnés en arrivant pomponnée... Gibbs ignorait si ce terme pouvait convenir à l'Officier David mais il ne voyait pas comment la qualifier autrement et Jenny avait eu l'air d'apprécier de la voir ainsi... Bizarre !!

Gibbs vit enfin Tony, il essayait de passer un dernier groupe afin d'arriver à lui. Tony portait un pantalon noir et sa veste trois-quarts noire sur une chemise blanche. Elle était déboutonnée et montrait la naissance de son buste ainsi que la courbe de son cou où Gibbs aimait poser ses lèvres. Jethro était toujours subjugué par cette prestance naturelle, ce charme que Tony dégageait... cette vie que l'on sentait émaner de lui. Et Tony l'avait choisi lui pour partager cette vie... sa vie... Après toutes les hésitations et toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé, être avec Tony était devenu une évidence. Il ne pourrait plus continuer sans lui. Gibbs aimait tant admirer son amant et il le faisait sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Abby, Ducky et McGee étaient les seuls au courant. Bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais affichés devant eux, Gibbs et Tony avaient fini par leur dire au moment où Kate était toujours parmi eux. Gibbs était d'ailleurs content d'avoir pu le faire. Par contre, Ziva et Jen ignoraient tout et Gibbs ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de leur en parler. Il fallait que Jen ne puisse rien à en dire et donc, il devait lui montrer que sa relation avec Tony ne venait pas empiéter sur leur travail...

DiNozzo était maintenant devant Gibbs et attendait apparemment son signal pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, Gibbs hocha la tête et ils se tournèrent vers les portes.

Au volant de la voiture et face au trafic qui ralentissait tout, Gibbs devait comme tous les autres conducteurs attendre. Il alluma la radio et bien sûr, elle programmait une musique de circonstance : les notes de "I'll Be Home For Christmas" se répercutèrent dans le véhicule, tandis que Tony, à côté de lui, ne disait rien. Il regardait droit devant lui mais il avait l'air d'être préoccupé par quelque chose...

_"I'll be home for Christmas,_

_You can count on me. _

_Please have snow and mistletoe _

_And presents under the tree. _

_Christmas Eve will find me, _

_Where the love light gleams. _

_I'll be home for Christmas,_

_If only in my dreams._

_Christmas Eve will find me, _

_Where the love light gleams. _

_I'll be home for Christmas,_

_If only in my dreams. "_

_"Je me demande ce qui arrive à Tony. Il est bizarre depuis quelques jours. Il lui arrivait de disparaître parfois, en ayant à son retour, toujours une bonne raison. Il avait l'air enthousiasmé par quelque chose. Ca ne peut pas être par Noël !! Depuis que je le connais, il n'a jamais mentionné une seule fête de Noël où il serait allé et pour sa famille, c'est encore moins probable. Ils ne se sont plus vus depuis au moins 10 ans, depuis qu'il leur a annoncé son désir de devenir flic... _

_Il est comme moi, il doit attendre la fin des fêtes avec impatience. J'ai trop de souvenirs... beaux mais qui font mal. Je déteste tout ça. Je l'ai d'ailleurs dit devant tout le monde et depuis Tony ne dit plus rien !!_

_J'ai même dû lui rappeler qu'on devait passer chez lui pour récupérer un rapport qu'il a oublié. Pourtant à l'entendre hier et il y a encore quelques heures, c'était d'une importance capitale. Et maintenant, il soutient que ça peut attendre et là, il recommence..."_

**- Je t'assure que l'on devrait aller chez toi directement et se coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ça nous ferait du bien.**

**- Maintenant que je suis sur la route, on y va.**

**- D'accord, tu attendras dans la voiture et j'irai le chercher.**

**- Tu m'as dit que tu ignorais où tu l'avais rangé et qu'il me faudrait monter avec toi.**

**- J'ai dit ça !**

**- Tony, est-ce que ça va ? **

**- Oui, parfaitement. C'est la joie complète.**

Gibbs se gara donc devant l'immeuble de son agent et ils sortirent de la voiture. Avant d'ouvrir la porte principale, Tony triturait les clés de son trousseau et à nouveau dans l'ascenseur. Gibbs l'avait rarement vu aussi nerveux, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, ce n'était qu'un dossier après tout. Et Gibbs lui prit le dit trousseau.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu ... ?** commença Tony quand Gibbs attrapa les clés mais résigné face au regard de son boss, il baissa la tête et le laissa passer devant...

_"Au point où j'en suis !!! "_

Gibbs tourna donc la clé et entra dans l'appartement de son amant. Il n'y venait pas souvent, Tony dormait la plupart de ses nuits chez Gibbs. Ils partaient le matin chacun de leur côté et se retrouvaient au bureau dans leur rôle respectif. Tony n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'endroit où il habitait, il s'y était senti tellement seul tandis que chez Gibbs il était avec son Gibbs, dans son univers où il avait sa place bien à lui. Tony regardait alors travailler Jethro sur son bateau et finissait par s'endormir sur le canapé avec l'odeur du bois autour de lui ou alors ils finissaient par faire l'amour sur ce même canapé ou dans la douche ou sur la table de la cuisine ou à même le sol... Le lit, quant à lui, connaissait leurs ébats quand Tony était obligé de rentrer avant Gibbs, qui devait rester au NCIS pour une raison ou autre : Patron oblige.

Gibbs pénétra dans l'appartement de sa démarche directe et assurée et étendit le bras pour allumer l'interrupteur du salon. La lumière faite, Gibbs resta figé sur place.

Au milieu de la pièce trônait un sapin de Noël naturel, entièrement décoré et illuminé de mille feux avec à son pied, des paquets cadeaux, au nom de chaque membre de l'équipe. Des guirlandes lumineuses paraient les murs de couleurs chatoyantes : rouges, verts et or dans une harmonie parfaite. La table de la cuisine était, elle aussi, décorée pour un dîner à deux avec un chandelier où les bougies attendaient juste d'être allumées...

Gibbs, complètement immobile, sentit la main de Tony l'obliger à se retourner ; une façon de l'éloigner de cet univers :

**- J'avais juste pensé que ... mais je comprends ... On peut s'en aller et ne plus en parler. Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël. Ma mère partait à la Barbade et mon père était encore plus saoul que les autres soirs et donc moi, je préférais rester à la pension... Ca ne me manquait pas vraiment... c'est avec toi que j'en ai eu envie, c'est vrai... Mais j'aurais dû le savoir, ta Famille. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Gibbs, dis quelque chose !**

Gibbs s'approcha de Tony. Ce dernier cru qu'il voulait s'en aller et se mit sur le côté, en tournant son visage pour cacher sa déception et son air coupable. Seulement, Gibbs attrapa sa main et l'attira à lui. Une fois l'un contre l'autre, Gibbs embrassa Tony. Ce tendre baiser se transforma vite en un baiser passionné. Gibbs amena ses bras autour de Tony, sa langue franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pour se lier à celle de son bel Italien. A celui qui venait encore une fois de lui donner ce qui lui manquait, alors que Gibbs, lui-même, ignorait ce vide en lui. Gibbs savait désormais quelle chance avait toujours parcouru sa vie. Il avait eu Shannon et sa Kelly. Elles lui avaient donné bonheur sur bonheur et il devait se souvenir d'elles ainsi et pas uniquement de leur mort. Et maintenant il avait Anthony.

Tony qui n'avait pas eu de vie de famille, ni d'amis à cause des déménagements à répétition. Action qui avait marqué en lui ce besoin de changer d'endroit, soit pour trouver mieux, soit pour éviter de s'attacher et de se découvrir... jusqu'au NCIS... jusqu'à lui. Et depuis qu'il était là, son équipe.. leur équipe était leur point d'ancrage. Et même si Kate n'était plus là physiquement, elle restait dans leur coeur... Tony était la joie et son Bonheur rien qu'à lui et Anthony lui donnait à nouveau le meilleur de la vie. Jethro se promit que Tony ne serait dorénavant plus le seul à donner...

Lorsque Tony put reprendre son souffle, il souriait :

**- Tu aimes alors ? **

**- C'est toi que j'aime.**

Et tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de son compagnon, Gibbs posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Une fois la porte refermée, ils se rapprochèrent du sapin qui embaumait l'air autour d'eux.

**- J'ai bien remarqué tes absences mais pas assez pour faire tout ça !!**

**- On m'a un peu aidé. Ducky m'a trouvé le sapin et il l'a fait livrer ici. Je ne voulais pas un artificiel, l'odeur du bois, j'adore.. On se demanderait bien pourquoi ? **annonça DiNozzo, en faisant un clin d'oeil à son amant. **Quant à Abby et McGee, ils m'ont fait un catalogue des décorations de Noël. Ils se sont bien contre-balancés l'un l'autre. Je n'avais plus qu'à choisir et j'ai passé la soirée d'avant-hier à le décorer.**

**- Mais je suis rentré et tu étais là !**

**- Oui, je venais à peine de me coucher quand j'ai entendu que tu rentrais. J'ai eu de la chance, un ange a dû gagner ses ailes. Et le dîner...**

**- Le dîner ?**

**- Hier pendant ma pause déjeuner, je suis allé au traiteur. Je me suis bien rendu compte que je ne saurais pas le faire moi-même alors que j'aurais bien voulu...**

**- Tu es fou, **s'exclama Jethro.

Directement après, l'ex-Marine embrassa Tony à nouveau puis dans le cou, permettant à son meilleur agent de dire :

**- Oui, de toi...**

**- Tu ferais un Père Noël de premier ordre. **

**- Ah oui ? Tu n'es pas fâché, alors ? **

**- C'est parfait.**

**- Après ce que tu as dit ?**

**- Je suis un imbécile.. J'ai envie de fêter Noël avec toi.**

**- D'accord. **

Et les yeux de Tony pétillèrent encore plus : il allait fêter Noël avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

**- Tu as faim ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ok, bouge pas. J'allume les bougies puis, je réchauffe ce qu'il nous faut.**

Gibbs regarda Tony allumer les dites bougies et ensuite partir vers la cuisine. Après un moment assis à la table, Gibbs tourna la tête vers le balcon et vit alors qu'il neigeait. Une fin couche recouvrait déjà le balcon. Jethro se leva et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre qu'il fit coulisser. Le froid ne le toucha pas une seconde car il était parti dans ses souvenirs où sa douce petite fille, le bout du nez rouge, relevait son visage souriant vers lui, vers son Papa...

Par contre, même prit dans ses moments du passé, il sentit Tony s'approcher de lui. Jethro se laissa enlacer et sentit, avec bonheur, le menton de son agent se poser sur son épaule :

**- Kelly adorait la neige. C'était si important pour elle. Et j'ignore comment c'était possible mais même avec toutes mes affectations, elle n'a jamais raté un Noël blanc. Sauf pour un, là où nous étions c'était impossible qu'il neige. Donc c'était l'unique cadeau qu'elle avait marqué sur sa liste... **La voix de Jethro enrouée par cette émotion du passé continua son récit aidé par Tony, quand celui-ci prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes.** Alors j'ai loué un canon à neige et j'ai arrosé la maison entièrement avec les gars de mon unité. Tout était immaculé quand elle a ouvert les yeux. Elle était si heureuse...**

Alors, Jethro se retourna et Tony sut ce qu'il avait à faire, il serra Gibbs contre lui si fort, il voulait qu'il ressente tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il ne pouvait effacer sa peine, Tony le savait mais il était là avec lui pour toujours. Tony était également étonné car jamais Gibbs ne lui avait parlé autant de sa famille. Il était heureux qu'il le fasse mais en même temps triste pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Comme il avait dû souffrir... Même s'il ne l'aurait alors probablement jamais rencontré, Tony aurait voulu que cette souffrance n'existe jamais pour Gibbs. Il voulait son bonheur plus que n'importe quoi d'autre...

**- Je suis heureux avec toi..., **prononça Gibbs à l'oreille de Tony.

**- Mais je n'... **

**- Je sais à quoi tu penses, **annonça Gibbs, en regardant Tony droit dans les yeux.** C'est vrai, Kelly me manque, elle restera la meilleure partie de moi et toi, tu es celui qui m'a redonné vie. Tu es le premier, le dernier... Mon tout.**

**- ...**

**- Anthony DiNozzo muet ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.**

**- Tu ignores l'effet que tu as sur moi..., **annonça Tony, tout en souriant.

Et là, Gibbs lui demanda :

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Pourquoi quoi ? **

**- Pourquoi moi ? Je suis borné, un vrai bâtard... Pourquoi me supporter ? Je ne t'ai pas offert le Noël que tu mérites...**

**- Gibbs, chut !! **lui demanda Tony. **Il y a ton humanité, ta vérité, ta fidélité.. Je pourrais continuer mais le fait est que je t'aime tout simplement. **

Et Tony posa sa main sur le visage de Gibbs. Ce dernier s'approcha pour un baiser tendre et fort en même temps tandis qu'il serrait son Tony contre lui. Revenu sur terre, Gibbs annonça en souriant :

**- Je meurs de faim, c'est prêt ?**

**- Oui.**

Ils dînèrent donc. Gibbs raconta encore quelques anecdotes de Noël avec Kelly, et d'autres qui s'étaient déroulés en mission avec les gars de sa section dans bien des pays exotiques. Tony l'écoutait et riait des situations dans lesquelles son amant s'était fourré. Puis les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent et Tony se leva. Gibbs se demanda pourquoi vu que le dessert était déjà sur la table à moitié mangé.

Tony s'approcha du sapin et prit une petite boîte qui pendait à une des branches. Il revint vers la table. Il ne se rassit pas mais vint se placer contre le sofa et tendit la boîte à Gibbs.

Ce dernier la prit et découvrit à l'intérieur deux pendentifs : des chaînes d'argent avec des plaques d'identités militaire.

**- J'ai longtemps cherché et ignore encore si ça va ta plaire mais voilà... Une plaque est gravée à ton nom et l'autre au mien. J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu inverser mais si tu préfères, pour éviter toutes les questions que pourrait poser le bureau ou quelqu'...**

Gibbs leva son doigt pour le poser sur la bouche de Tony puis, il prit la plaque marquée à son propre nom et la passa au cou de son compagnon. Et ensuite, Tony fit de même et Gibbs se retrouva avec celle d'Anthony.

Gibbs déposa la boîte vide sur la table, prit la main de Tony dans la sienne et se leva. Gibbs amena Tony près du sapin, le lâcha, lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et après avoir tamisé la lumière, Gibbs se dirigea vers la chambre. L'agent du NCIS, au milieu de la pièce, attendait le retour de son amant, il le vit réapparaître avec la couette du lit qu'il étendit sur le sol, près du sapin. Gibbs se tourna vers Tony, il tenait un flacon de talc rose...

**- Tu en as encore ? **lui demanda Gibbs, en souriant.

**- Ziva.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Oui, McGee lui a raconté que j'en envoyais comme cadeau de Noël et donc voici mon cadeau pour cette année.**

**- C'est parfait.**

**- Non !?**

**- Si, **lui assura Gibbs malicieux.

Et alors que Tony lui souriait, Gibbs s'approcha et amorça leur baiser. Les mains de Jethro se levèrent et abordèrent les boutons de la chemise de Tony, sans le lâcher du regard.

**- Je n'ai pas de plume.**

**- Tu crois que mes mains ne feront pas l'affaire ? **

**- Tu sais très bien qu'oui.**

Et Jethro fit glisser la chemise à terre, ouvrit le flacon de talc et en mit sur ses mains, avant de glisser derrière Tony. Gibbs enlaça Tony et laissa ses mains remonter le long du buste de son agent le parsemant de la poudre de talc, tout en provoquant une vague de chaleur en Tony alors que sa peau frissonnait de plaisir. Ensuite, DiNozzo sentit les lèvres de son partenaire se poser sur son dos, une épaule puis l'autre et enfin la base de son cou. Ensuite, les mains de Gibbs descendirent, tout comme l'homme qui balaya la colonne vertébrale de Tony. La tête de ce dernier bascula en arrière, tout en expirant un gémissement d'extase. Gibbs se releva en tournant et refit face à son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent alors sauvagement parcourant de leur langue la bouche de l'autre. Laissant l'odeur du sapin les englober : l'odeur d'un bois différent pour une nuit pas comme les autres. Tony passa ses mains en dessous du tissu de la blouse de Gibbs, qui ne tarda guère à la retirer pour que leur peau se touche enfin. Leurs bouches toujours scellées, ils s'approchèrent de la couverture, Gibbs se détacha de Tony et la lui désigna. Ce dernier comprit parfaitement et ils défirent chaussures et pantalon. En boxer, Tony se coucha et admira le corps de son amant qui s'approchait. Gibbs le rejoignit, tout en restant à genoux. Puis, il passa sa jambe et enserra les hanches de DiNozzo.

**- Il nous faut toujours du bois, **ironisa Gibbs.

**- Je sais ce que ça provoque en toi, **énonça Tony.

**- Ah oui !**

**- C'est ton empreinte sur moi, ton odeur sur moi.**

Gibbs lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

**- Alors mes mains ?**

**- J'ai connu mieux.**

**- Ah oui ?**

Et Gibbs approcha ses mains en bougeant les doigts.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas.. non !! Tu avais promis de ne plus...**

Et Gibbs chatouilla Tony.

Après s'être tordu de rire sous les mains de Jethro, Tony parvint à basculer sur le côté et se dégagea légèrement pour reprendre son souffle. Tournant son visage vers Gibbs qui souriait pleinement :

**- Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire pareil avec toi, hum ?**

**- L'entraînement d'un Marine.**

**- Apprends-moi.**

**- Oh non ! J'aime tellement t'entendre rire.**

Tony se rapprocha de Gibbs et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises.

**- Et moi, j'aime tes mains sur moi, **dit Tony, tout en se couchant.

Jethro descendit le long du buste de Tony, d'abord en soufflant sur sa peau puis le bout de ses doigts caressèrent cette même peau jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer, tandis que son souffle se perdait dans le nombril d'Anthony.

Tony leva son bassin et Gibbs lui retira le boxer, faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses, de ses mollets, de ses pieds. Une fois le vêtement jeté au loin, les mains reprirent le chemin inverse pour que l'une finalement se pose sur le sexe de Tony qui laissa s'échapper le nom de Gibbs de ses lèvres.

Ensuite, Gibbs posa ses lèvres sur le bas ventre de Tony, puis plus bas à la naissance du pénis et ensuite sa langue balaya l'épieu de chair. Embrassé de la sorte, le sexe de Tony ne put que s'embraser, il était maintenant dressé et Gibbs le prit dans sa bouche.

A chaque aller-retour, Tony s'arquait un peu plus, tout en s'agrippant à la couverture. Et Tony prononça le nom de son amant signifiant tour à tour qu'il voulait plus, que c'était trop rapide, que c'était inassouvi, que tout était parfait. Toutes les émotions traversèrent Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les contenir et elles se déversèrent et son sperme avec elle. Gibbs revint au visage de son amant, Tony embrassa Jethro et se goutta. Ensuite, ils se jaugèrent et Tony hocha la tête. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux.

Tony embrassa encore Jethro plusieurs fois avant que celui-ci ne se lève pour se diriger vers la chambre.

**- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? **

**- Table de nuit.**

Gibbs revint très vite et ôta son boxer où son sexe se trouvait à l'étroit depuis longtemps. A genoux, Tony le regardait s'approcher... Ses yeux verts invitant son amant sans équivoque. Gibbs attrapa un coussin sur le canapé et le jeta sur la couverture et se mit à genoux comme Tony. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déballer un préservatif, Tony le lui prit ainsi que la boîte et les jeta vers la cuisine.

**- Non, plus de ça entre nous. Ce soir, il n'y aura que Toi et Moi.**

Et Tony se retourna, toujours à genoux. Gibbs déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de son compagnon, il se plaça contre le dos de Tony. Le jeune homme chercha les mains de Gibbs pour les amener à sa bouche afin d'embrasser leur paume et chaque bout de doigts. Lorsque le bassin de Jethro se colla encore plus à celui de Tony, ce dernier laissa les mains de Gibbs glisser hors des siennes et alors son corps glissa à son tour jusqu'au sol où le coussin accueillit son bassin. Tony écarta les jambes et Gibbs ouvrit le flacon de lubrifiant. Tony sentit chaque doigt de Gibbs entrer en lui. Un pour qu'il se détente, deux pour qu'il calque sa respiration sur le mouvement des doigts et trois pour ...

**- Jethro, prends-moi ! Rejoins-moi... **

Et Leroy Jethro Gibbs rejoignit son amant. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Gibbs se perdit en Tony comme jamais. Il voulait former un tout avec Anthony. Son sexe allant et revenant mais sans jamais le quitter. Les moments où Jethro bloqua son mouvement, Tony bougea légèrement puis un peu plus. Comme toujours, Jethro n'était pas seul, ils étaient à l'unisson, ensemble. Gibbs prononça ensuite **"Anthony"** plusieurs fois reprenant son va et viens. Une fois, deux fois, encore, toujours... Leur orgasme à son point culminant. Tony reçut la dernière pulsion et il fut rempli de Gibbs. Ce dernier resta encore un peu en Tony, couché sur lui. La senteur du talc et du bois se libérant dans la chaleur et la sueur de leurs corps.

Désormais couchés, tous les deux de manière à se faire face :

**- Merci de m'avoir rendu Noël. Le passé ne l'obscurcira plus car grâce à toi, il a retrouvé son éclat, **annonça Gibbs, en caressant le visage de Tony.

Puis la main de Tony prit celle de Gibbs pour la ramener entre leur poitrine.

**- J'ai toujours cette impression de rêve avec toi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort, ce "nous" et j'ignore si je le mérite?**

**- Tu mérites le meilleur.**

**- Et je l'ai.**

**- Joyeux Noël, Anthony.**

**- Joyeux Noël, Jethro.**

Et finalement, ensemble, leurs yeux se fermèrent et ils s'endormirent.

25 Décembre... Starbuck Coffee... 10h30...

Au réveil, Tony avait aisément avoué à Gibbs qu'ils avaient tous rendez-vous pour un brunch "Spécial Fêtes". Même s'ils avaient leur obligation familiale ou autre, ils avaient tous tenus à se retrouver pour le matin de Noël.

Dès que Tony et Gibbs sortirent de la voiture, ils purent voir immédiatement que leurs amis étaient déjà, installés à une table. Voyant leurs sacs cadeaux près d'eux, Tony leva le sien.

Abby et McGee partageaient la même banquette et Ducky était en face. Quand les deux compagnons entrèrent ils entendirent :

**- J'ai réussi à convaincre Mère qu'il n'était que 6 heures et qu'elle devait se recoucher. De toute façon, je n'en pouvais plus. Un nouveau Noël inoubliable pour les Mallard !! **

Tony aimait beaucoup cet endroit, aussi bien pour les plats qu'il proposait que pour l'ambiance. Des box où l'on pouvait s'isoler facilement ou au contraire, un comptoir pour discuter et aussi toujours de la bonne musique et celle qui passait au moment de leur entrée le fit sourire, les mêmes mots : Barry White avec "You're the First, the Last, My Everything."

_"My first, my last, my everything._

_And the answer to all my dreams._

_You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star._

_My kind of wonderful, that's what you are_

_I know there's only, only one like you._

_There's no way, they could have made two_

_You're all I'm living for,_

_Your love I'll keep for evermore,_

_You're the first, you're the last, my everything."_

Gibbs et Tony laissèrent passer la serveuse avec son plateau chargé quand ils virent leurs trois amis leur faire signe du doigt. Ils désignaient apparemment quelque chose au-dessus d'eux. Tony et Gibbs relevèrent la tête : du gui.

_"In you I've found so many things_

_A love so new only you could bring_

_Can't you see if you,_

_You'll make me feel this way._

_You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day._

_I see so many way that I can love you,_

_Till the day I die._

_You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream._

_You're the first, the last, my everything..."_

Tony tourna la tête en souriant, pensant déjà entendre Gibbs annoncer que c'était vraiment pas son genre. Mais quand Tony vit le regard de Jethro, il sut qu'il allait l'embrasser, là devant tout le monde, devant leurs amis, c'était une première.

**- Avant de t'embrasser ...**

**- Tu ... Non ! **

**- Laisse-moi faire, nous sommes en famille. Et surtout, tu es Ma Famille. Et comme je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi.**

**- Après la nuit dernière !! Et puis, ce n'est pas né...**

**- Laisse-moi finir !**

**- Fini.**

**- Je crois pourtant avoir trouvé... Voudrais-tu vivre avec moi, Tony ? **

**- Oui, **répondit immédiatement DiNozzo. Il en avait tellement envie.

Et Gibbs, au comble du bonheur, embrassa Tony qui était aussi heureux que son amant.

**- C'est mon plus beau Noël, **annonça Tony.

**- Et ce n'est que le premier, mon Amour, **termina Gibbs, en prenant la main de Tony, pour l'entraîner vers Abby, McGee et Ducky qui étaient en train de sourire et d'applaudir.

_"I know there's only, only one like you._

_There's no way they could have made two._

_you're my reality_

_But I'm lost in a dream_

_You're the first, you're the last, my everything"_

THE END.

Joyeux Noël à toutes. J'espère que vous avez aimé mon cadeau...


End file.
